Moving On
by OtterPotter
Summary: -"If it had been any other night she would have happily succumbed to the weariness that was creeping over her. " Oneshot on Myka's Post "Regrets" thoughts. Implied PMS-Pete Myka Ship if you haven't read that already.


**I'm a little late with this one, I understand, but life has been completely and utterly hectic for me. Let's just say high school and helping someone recover from back surgery. Anyways, here is my post Regrets fic, because this episode really stuck in my head. I apologize for length in advance; it will most likely be short. In my last fic Infinity, a left a note on reviewing and a lot of people must have read it because I got a lot of them. If you read that and reviewed, thank you so very much, this story is dedicated to you. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I seriously be wondering what is going to happen in the next episode?**

Myka Bering sat on the edge of her bed, absentmindedly staring at a book in her lap that she wasn't really reading. Every few minutes she would look down at the book, trying to focus on what its pages had to tell her, and then look up, distracted. After about five minutes of this she gave up, putting the book back up on her dresser, and giving her full attention to her thoughts. It was late, and the past few days had worn her out both physically and emotionally. If it had been any other night she would have happily succumbed to the weariness that was creeping over her. But if she fell asleep Pete would forget to put her ice cream in the fridge, and even though she doesn't eat sugar, ice cream could be a welcome comfort.

So she stays awake, letting her thoughts stray to her conversation with Pete just before he left to get the ice cream. His offer to talk was undeniably sweet for someone who could be so annoying at times, and somewhere deep down she knew that if she talked about it, it might feel better. Something about having to put words in to what you feeling and sharing them with someone else solves something inside; it helps lift the pain off of your chest. Myka was becoming convinced that Pete was the right one to talk to about this.

She remembered him next to her down in Florida during her hallucination of Sam. He had played a great part in her realization that it wasn't her fault. She had been so caught up in it, so caught up in Sam telling her to her face that she killed him, something she had been afraid of since Denver. She had been caught up in Sam pointing a gun at her body, her love threatening to kill her, telling her that killing herself would make it right. Deep in the pit of her stomach she knew that she wouldn't be here today if it were not for Pete Lattimer.

Myka Bering hasn't relied on people for a long time. She has so many scars, both physically and mentally, that have been caused by people. She has learned to live by the fact that everyone will hurt you and leave you, no matter how much they promise to always be there. So strange and unusual to her is how much she relies on Pete, most of the time without even noticing it. He had her absolute and unconditional trust, something that she rarely gave out anymore. If she fell, she knew that he would catch her without any conditions. He was something safe and solid, always there. Without his humor or genuine kindness and openness, she was lost.

It was a frightening experience, one that was familiar to her, but so different. It brought back the words that she had said to quartz Sam. She did need to move one, too many days of guilt, fear, and sadness had taken its toll on her, and she was tired of it. She had better, happier days to look forward to. The days that would come after either she or Pete finally understand the confused feelings about each other, the ones that feel quite a bit like love.

**Tell me what you think. Doing more of Myka's thoughts kind of scare me because I find her character hard to do. Please make my bad day better and review! I figured I had to post this today, before the new episode tonight. Hope you liked it!**

**Click the little button right down there that says review please!**

**-OtterPotter**


End file.
